


"I feel like shit Casey."

by Blue_Panda



Series: TMNT 2012 human AU's [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Casey is 18, Human AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Raph is 16, Sick Character, Sickfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Raph gets sick and Casey sucks at making soup.





	"I feel like shit Casey."

Raph bolted up from bed, his body still aching from earlier in the night as he rushed into the bathroom, barley getting to the toilet in time before he vomited. Raph froze after he heard Casey give a small groan from the bedroom. After Raph was positive Casey was deep in sleep he moaned, breathing heavily, leaning against the toilet.

Raph returned to bed an hour later, having thrown up twice and had miserable, painful dry heaves for a while after that. Raph glanced at the clock, giving an annoyed groan when he realized there was no point in going back to bed, it was already 5:30 am and the alarm would go off in fifteen minutes anyway.

Raph went to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee and waiting for Casey to get up. "Hey, bro, how come you're up so early?" Casey asked as he walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee and plopping down tiredly next to Raph. "Woke up a little earlier Case, I haven't been up for long." Raph replied, wincing at how scratchy his voice sounded, luckily, Casey was too tired to realize.

Raph had come over to Casey's house yesterday, brining beer and them watching a football game before they had dragged themselves into Casey's room, made out with Casey pressing Raph into the mattress, and gone to bed, but not before a few other things had occurred. "I have a killer headache." Casey complained, grabbing some aspirin and gulping it down with some water. After Casey became more awake he did begin to realize that his boyfriend was acting and looking a little... strange.

Raph's skin looked pale and sweaty, his eyes looked glazed over and unfocused, and he looked just plain SICK in general. "Raph, babe, you feeling alright?" Casey asked, watching Raph fighting to stay awake in concern.

"I'm fine Casey, just tired." Raph replied, not willing to admit he felt like shit. "Are you sure?" Casey asked suspiciously, noticing Raph's breathing looked a bit uneven and shallow. "No. I feel like shit Casey." Raph replied in a completely deadpan voice. "Let's get you to bed." Casey stated, walking over and leading Raph back to his room.

Raph didn't fight Casey as Casey pulled the covers over him and put an extra pillow under his head. Raph leaned into Casey's touch as Casey put his hand on Raph's forehead to check for a fever, which was unfortunately found. "Shit!" Casey exclaimed, pulling his hand away, Raph's DEFINETLY had a fever.

Casey walked into the bathroom, getting a cold washcloth and plopping his onto Raph's forehead, causing Raph to scramble around for a second and let out a very-unmanly shriek. Casey laughed, earning him a glare and a cute pout from Raph. "Just lay back down." Casey gasped out after he finished laughing his ass off.

For the rest of the day Casey took care of Raph, from making him soup to changing the washcloth on Raph's head, Casey was the one to do it.

At the end of the day Raph's fever broke, Casey carrying him to the couch for a movie night, Raph still being too weak to stand on his own for long. "Next time your sick you should tell me sooner." Casey said, cuddling Raph on the couch, both of them surrounded by a huge fluffy blanket.

"Maybe next time I'm sick I'll risk it and just walk home, you suck at making soup Case." Raph half-joked, remembering the terrible taste of the soup earlier. "You wound me." Casey gasped, dramatically pretending he'd been stabbed, holding his side and gagging. Raph just rolled his eyes, smiling at his boyfriend. "Whatever, puck-face." Raph teased, settling in to watch the movie. "Love you too, hot-head." Casey replied, wrapping his arms around Raph in a warm embrace.


End file.
